Paperweights over paper Heart
by Shaundie
Summary: Je t'aime mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devrions... Kyungsoo, Jongin, et cette fois, Kyungsoo a finalement dit oui


Voici donc ma première traduction, un petit OS mettant en scène KaiSoo... Ce récit ne m'appartient donc pas, pas plus que les protagonistes, l'histoire appartient à Curryramyeon tandis que KaiSoo appartiennent à la SMEnt. Si vous appréciez cette traduction, je vous encourage vivement à aller féliciter l'auteur originale dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil

L'averse est immense. Il est presque 17h30 sur la montre de Jongin. La noirceur est façonnée par les lourds nuages en duo avec les grands coups de vent et le bruit de la pluie sur les toits en argile. Le bruit venant des rues occupées et la tempête convergent hostilement et Jongin grimace. Les gens se couvrent de leur parapluie, d'imperméables, de leurs mains, de leur mallette, de leur sac à main...

Sauf pour un garçon qui court près de Jongin à la fin du même trottoir, attendant que le feu de circulation passe au vert, dégoulinant et tremblant contre le lourd déluge d'eau qui s'abat contre son dos. Jongin ne remarque pas le jeune homme au début mais par hasard il jette un regard à sa droite et le voit, les dents claquant les unes contre les autres, la pluie coulant sur son front. Arborant malgré tout une expression sereine. Jongin a été élevé pour être un bon garçon avec des manières, quelqu'un dont la mère doit galoper de joie... Alors par instinct, il se tasse sur le coté, laissant une place au jeune homme sous son parapluie, ignorant le fait que son autre bras devienne mouillé.

Hey, euh, désolé?

Jongin regarde l'étranger.

Tu veux partager? Il reste de la place.

Le garçon se fige quelques secondes, un peu surpris. Il se reprend rapidement :

Euh non ça ira. Merci quand même.

Le sourire est reconnaissant et rassurant mais la façon dont le corps du jeune homme réagit au froid fait lever les sourcils de Jongin. Il donne le parapluie à son voisin et la pluie sature instantanément ses cheveux et ses vêtements.

Vas tu le prendre alors, _demande Jongin_. On dirait que tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Le jeune homme s'oppose aussitôt :

Non!

Il le repousse, prenant la maint de Jongin qui tenait le parapluie pour la remettre dans sa position originale. Leurs peaux se touchent une demie seconde mais le froid provenant de Jongin le surprend.

Non! Tu vas te retrouver mouillé toi même, _lui dit-il._

Malgré leur différence de taille, Jongin est surpris que l'autre puisse le gronder.

Les lumières clignotent quelques fois avant que le mot «_**WALK**_» apparaisse et que les automobiles s'immobilisent aussitôt à l'intersection. Jongin regarde les gouttes d'eau couler sur la manche du jeune homme alors que celui-ci lui dit :

Merci mais je vis tout près, je n'en ai pas besoin. De plus je ne pourrai pas te rendre ton parapluie.

Les mots _Puisque je ne te reverrai probablement jamais_ n'avaient pas été prononcés mais Jongin les avait entendu.

L'étranger court, ses chaussures lourde et pleines d'eau faisant du bruit à chaque pas. Jongin reste immobile pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le vent froid frappe son dos et lui rappelle qu'il est trempé. L'étrange sensation au creux de son ventre ne passe pas inaperçue et il reprend sa route, refoulant son étrange réaction face au refus du garçon.

Jongin retient un bâillement, ses yeux deviennent brumeux et il se frappe mentalement pour rester éveillé. Près de la moitié de la classe est déjà endormie et trois élèves de sa rangée sont en train de sombrer dans un chaud et enivrant brouillard, leur tête dodelinant toutes les trois secondes. Il s'insulte lui-même d'avoir choisi un siège au premier rang pour cet ennuyeux cours qui a lieu à sept heures du matin avec un professeur encore plus ennuyeux, mais la petite voix dans sa tête lui rappelle que la principale raison pour laquelle il a choisi cette place était justement d'éviter de s'endormir comme le reste des élèves. Alors il réajuste sa position avachie pour une plus droite, ignorant ses paupières qui se plaignent traîtreusement.

Le débit de la vélocité est critique, _débite le professeur._

Et à ce moment, plus de la moitié de la classe a sombré et Jongin est lentement en train de glisser de son siège. Il ne sait pas quand il s'est endormi mais ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement dès qu'il entend un sonore _**Achoo **_et il sent son âme sortir momentanément de son corps.

Presque toute la classe se retournent vers la source du bruit, quelques grognements ici et là, et le regard de Jongin glisse vers le visage au tout dernier rang de la classe. Le garçon est maintenant apparemment en train de cacher son visage derrière l'épais livre de microphysique de honte mais Jongin peut l'apercevoir. Il ricane intérieurement.

Ça l'a bien réveillé et Jongin devient un peu irrité alors qu'il presse l'horloge murale de se dépêcher.

La cloche sonne et dans un même mouvement, toutes les chose de Jongin se retrouvent dans son sac. Il se retourne et par chance, le garçon est toujours la, son nez rougi par ce que suppose Jongin, une bonne crise d'éternuement. Cette fois, il s'insulte vraiment d'avoir choisi le premier rang. Il s'approche rapidement, un paquet de mouchoir dans la main, et lui tape sur l'épaule.

_Ses yeux sont plus ronds que je ne le pensais_ est la première pensée de Jongin, remarquant alors les yeux de l'autre devenir aussi ronds qu'une assiette. Il ne peut pas croire qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau après deux jours et l'autre ne peut probablement pas y croire non plus.

Jongin le salue naturellement tout en lui tendant les mouchoirs :

Bonjour. C'est drôle de se revoir ici.

O-oh. Je, euh... hum...

Le garçon paraît vraiment embarrassé cette fois, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à dire. Il fouille alors dans son sac et en sort aussi tout une petite boite de mouchoirs ainsi qu'un désinfectant.

Ça va, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, _lui dit-il avec un sourire réservé aux lèvres_.

Jongin se sent un peu idiot, alors il range ses mouchoir dans sa poche et se lance :

Kim Jongin, _en lui tendant la main_. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi dans cette classe. Je m'assois toujours au premier rang et euh... j'arrive toujours très tôt

Il hoche inconsciemment la tête. Honnêtement, il ne sait pas pourquoi il lui explique ceci. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort qu'ils se reconnaissent au premier coup d'œil. Mais ce turbulent après midi lui avait laissé une profonde impression et il se sent légèrement en faute si le garçon s'est transformé en petit renne au nez rouge en moins de quarante huit heures. Il aurait dû plus insister la dernière fois.

Oh ça va. Je suis désolé si je ne t'ai pas reconnu. _Il prend la main de Jongin_. Je suis Do Kyungsoo.

Les deux se lâchent la main, celle de Jongin tremblant de façon non naturelle. Il se maudit lui-même d'être si con en ce moment.

Est ce que tu te spécialises en ingénierie? d_emande-t-il_. Physique? Ou alors -

Si je pouvais éviter cette classe je le ferais. _Kyungsoo sourit_. Alors ou je le suis. En ingénierie je veux dire. Par contre je ne suis pas certain si les autres ont prit cette classe que par ennui. _Il renifle, plissant son nez_. Est-ce ton cas?

Non, je ne suis pas assez masochiste, ni assez intelligent pour ça, _dit Jongin en hochant la tête._

Le professeur les chasse de la classe après ce petit échange. Après s'être dit au revoir, se promettant de se saluer et de discuter la prochaine fois, ils se surprennent en marchant tous les deux dans la même direction. Alors ensemble, ils se dirigent vers le salon étudiant tout en continuant à discuter, échangeant leurs histoires qui se sont accumulées durant les années passées à l'école, Kyungsoo reniflant tout ce temps et continuant de refuser les mouchoirs de Jongin.

Ils ont rejoint le même club cette année-là.

Kyungsoo est plus âgé d'un an mais ils ont postulés en même temps alors les membres les ont étiquetés _**Bizut**_ durant tout le semestre. Il a toujours été conscient de leur différence d'âge malgré le fait que Kyungsoo ait insisté depuis le premier jour pour qu'il laisse tomber les formalités _( Je me sens bizarre lorsque tu m'appelles Hyung, ce n'est pas comme si un an était une grosse différence disait-il. ) _et c'est une bouffée d'air frais d'avoir Kyungsoo travaillant sur les mêmes projets que lui, de l'avoir près de lui alors qu'il accroche des affiche sur le babillard, de l'avoir avec lui lorsqu'il répond aux incessant appels et demandes de leurs sunbaes.

Ils sont moqueusement surnommés le _**Power Couple **_au sein du club, Jongin rougissant sous le surnom pendant que Kyungsoo rigole à ses cotés, ses joues se teintant tout de même de rouge.

Après cent jours, l'initiation promise arrive enfin et Jongin et Kyungsoo portent un toast à leur succès. Leur joie est de courte durée lorsque le président du club ajoute un autre événement à l'annonce :

La semaine prochaine se tiendra la fête de célébration pour tous nos initiés. Quoi? Vous pensiez sérieusement que nous ne fêterions pas ça après tout le mal qu'on s'est donné? _Le leader, Park JiHoon rit devant la mer de visages stupéfaits. _Oh mon dieu! Qu'est ce que vous croyez que les ingénieurs font durant leur temps libre... OK! Alors, le 25 janvier, habillez vous bien. Amenez vos rencarts, amusez vous, mais n'oubliez pas d'aider durant la fête sinon vous serez tous exclus.

Jongin n'entend plus rien après les mots_ Amenez vos rencarts _et il espère qu'il n'est pas trop évident lorsqu'il tourne _( stupidement ) _la tête vers l,endroit ou se tient son hyung.

Après le discours de JiHoon, ils quittent tous bruyamment la salle de réunion, les membres et les nouvelles recrues discutant avec excitation de la soirée de samedi. C'est presqu'une seconde nature pour Jongin de rester derrière et d'attendre que Kyungsoo sorte de la salle. Il n'est proche d'aucun membre alors il est très rationnel de demander à Kyungsoo s'il veut bien l'accompagner la semaine prochaine. Ce sera tranquille et sans effort... Ils sont amis n'est ce pas?

Les amis peuvent s'accompagner dans les soirées, non?

Oui...

Ca prend une minute ou deux à Kyungsoo pour sortir de la salle. Jongin se balance d'avant en arrière en signe d'impatience alors que son ami sort enfin de la classe, ayant déjà structuré les mots dans son esprit, mais tout la confiance de Jongin s'effondre brusquement devant le visage de ce dernier.

Il le suit en silence, se demandant s'il doit demander au plus vieux ce qui l'ennuie. Mais Jongin n'était pas préparé à ça alors il marche simplement avec Kyungsoo, en silence. Il s'efforce de sourire et lui envoie la main lorsqu'ils se séparent à la croisée des couloirs.

Jongin ne sait pas pourquoi, mais Kyungsoo l'évite depuis les quatre derniers jours.

Il est venu tôt en classe lundi dernier, comme à son habitude, attendant qu'il arrive et qu'ils partagent l'habituel _Oh mon dieu, nous allons tous mourir _s'asseyant à leur siège respectif avant que le professeur ne frappe le tableau avec son bâton et commence le cours.

Mais Kyungsoo n'était nulle part, même durant les cinq premières minutes du cours et Jongin se force à regarder devant et ignorant l'urgence qu'il a de se retourner et de regarder dans sa direction.

Il a échoué après vingt minutes, tournant la tête. Kyungsoo était là, mais est ce qu'il a remarqué que Jongin le regardait curieusement, le jeune homme ne saurait le dire, alors que Kyungsoo refuse de regarder dans sa direction, les yeux obstinément tournés vers le tableau.

Confus et légèrement énervé, Jongin ne reste pas derrière pour lui parler, rangeant immédiatement ses affaires et se dépêchant de sortir de la classe, alors qu'il l'avait toujours attendu depuis cette blague stupide avec un parapluie. Il se dépêche et va à la cafétéria au lieu du salon étudiant pour terminer son devoir.

Mardi est passé comme sur un nuage. Le mercredi est arrivé comme une bombe et le jeudi a rampé comme un mille-pattes pressé.

Pas de textos, ni de coup de téléphone.

Le vendredi matin arrive et Jongin arrive à l'école. La seule chose qui le force à sortir de son lit est cet interro qu'Il a à passer lors de son premier cours. Cette même classe de physique qui débute à sept heures du matin qu'il voudrait bien éviter. Alors il sort à contre cœur ses jambes du lit et commence cette matinée en se brossant les dents. Dans le miroir il remarque que ses yeux sont rougis par cette nuit sans sommeil et à penser à des choses auxquelles il ne devrait pas penser.

Jongin est grognon durant tout le chemin le menant à l'école. Il laisse tomber son devoir sur le bureau du professeur et celui ci le rappelle à l'ordre :

Mettez quelque chose de lourd sur ça mon garçon. Je ne suis pas responsable si un coup de vent emporte ce travail loin d'ici.

Marmonnant pour lui même, Jongin attrape la première chose qui lui tombe sous la main, à savoir un lourd ornement en marbre gravé au nom de son professeur et le mets par dessus son devoir. Il quitte le bureau du professeur et s'affale sur sa chaise, entendant toujours le professeur marmonner, _Pauvre enfant, il ne connaît même pas les mécaniques simples... _Il se met alors à griffonner furieusement sur la dernière page de son cahier, énervé et dégoutté.

Il entend alors un bruit de pas familier. _Ne lève pas les yeux, _ se hurle-t-il, la pointe de son stylo appuyant encore plus fort sur le bout de papier. _Ne lève pas les yeux, ne lève pas les yeux!_

Il lève les yeux.

Kyungsoo semble avoir attendu tout ce temps que Jongin le regarde et il lui renvoie un petit, tendre sourire penaud.

Il est sensé être blessé et en colère face a ce soudain abandon main Jongin a toujours été faible pour tenir rancunes. Aussitôt que le premier signe de tempête est passé, Jongin sourit.

Ils mangent ensemble. Kyungsoo est toujours aussi raide qu'une planche de bois mais au moins, ils discutent. Jongin veut savoir pourquoi. _Pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi tu agis comme s'il ne s'est rien passé? Pourquoi tu m'as évité? Où étais-tu tout ce temps Hyung? _Jongin a toujours été fier de son courage, de son honnêteté, de ne pas avoir peur de dire aux autres comment il se sentait, pour être...

- Alors? Tu vas à la fête avec qui? As-tu déjà demandé à Minah? d_emande Kyungsoo._

Mais il semble qu'il y certaines chose pour lesquelles Jongin n'est pas courageux...

Je n'ai toujours demandé à personne, _dit-il tranquillement, jouant avec sa salade de sa fourchette. Il perd lentement l'appétit alors que les secondes s'épaississent. _Et, qui est Minah?

Kyungsoo soupire moqueusement :

Ca alors. Tu vas bientôt faire parti du club et tu ne connais toujours pas le nom des membres? T'es pas possible.

Alors que Jongin ne répond pas, Kyungsoo se permet de continuer :

Elle fait partie du comité sociale. Tu sais, celui qui organise cette soirée d'initiation à laquelle nous allons et toutes les autres folies auxquelles nous devrons participer aussi longtemps que nous vivrons.

Oh, _dit Jongin, croyant se rappeler d'elle maintenant. _Est ce que c'est la grande? Celle avec la voix de crécelle qui nous crie toujours dessus pour qu'on accroche les affiches?

Ca rapporte à Jongin un petit rire de la part de l'autre garçon.

Je ne dirais pas une voix de crécelle mais oui. C'est elle. Je crois qu'elle adorerait que tu l'invites

Elle n'est pas exactement la personne que j,ai en tête...

Alors et Soojin? Elle est vraiment mignonne tu sais.

Hum, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé, _le coupe Jongin, le ton légèrement en détresse et blessé. Il ne sait pas s'il supportera la réponse de Kyungsoo, mais il doit au moins essayer. _Et toi Kyungsoo? As-tu déjà demandé à quelqu'un?

La réponse lui soulève le cœur...

Euh... Tu connais ChanYeol? Il est en même année que nous, et nous avions géologie ensemble le semestre dernier. Il m'a demandé d'y aller avec lui puisqu'il n,arrive pas à demander aux filles. _Kyungsoo rigole comme si c'était une blague mais ça se termine tendu et bizarre et pas du tout satisfaisant pour Jongin. _Alors voilà... nous, euh... J'ai décidé de l'aider.

Oh...

Jongin devait vraiment arrêter de trop attendre de Kyungsoo, d'arrêter de se sentir désappointé. Il voudrait dire _Ça l'air génial, amuses toi bien alors. _Mais les encouragements restent coincés dans sa gorge sèche et s'embrouillent ensembles dans un tas de phrases désorganisées.

Je, euh... J'étais, hum... J'espérais que... Enfin pas que ça soit important mais hum... J'allais te... Mais maintenant t'y vas avec Chanyeol-ssi … _Jongin abandonne._

D'une quelconque façon, le message semble faire son chemin. Kyungsoo lui renvoie un sourire désolé :

Je suis désolé Jongin-ah. Je lui ai déjà dit que j'irais avec lui. La prochaine fois peut-être...

C'est son premier peut-être. Il n'y a aucune raison valable pour Jongin de s'accrocher à cette infime possibilité. Il massacre alors son repas avec ses baguettes, fronçant les sourcils... Mais il ne peut faire autrement, il espère encore...

Est ce que tu aimes ChanYeol?

Il ne veut pas tourner autour du pot cette fois, espérant que peut-être Kyungsoo lui donnerait une réponse directe s'il le lui demandait. Ils mangent ensemble à un petit restaurant de fruits de mer, à quelques pâtés de maison du campus. Jongin ne voit personne de leur école ici.

Le garçon le regarde comme s'il lui avait parlé dans une autre langue. Les jambes de Kyungsoo se balancent sous la table, comme le ferait un enfant.

Qu'est ce que tu racontes, _ sourit-il amusé. _Bien sur que non, ChanYeol est juste mon ami.

Cette scène avait rejoué vivement dans l'esprit de Jongin pendant des semaines. Celle ou ChanYeol avait son bras enroulé autour des épaules de Kyungsoo, riant à une blague silencieuse, comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Ça éreinte son moral cette fois, cette soirée se terminant avec Jongin refusant énergiquement toutes les offres des filles à danser , ne s'ennuyant même pas à regarder si c'étaient des sunbaes ou des co-initiées. Il a toujours su que ces envahissants sentiments de possessivité envers son ami étaient idiots et franchement irréfléchis, surtout que Kyungsoo avait d,autres amis en dehors de lui et vice-versa...

Qui était Jongin pour Kyungsoo de toute façon? Ils ne sortaient pas ensembles. Il n'était pas l_**l'Autre**_ de Kyungsoo. Cette vue ne devrait pas lui faire ressentir quoi que se soit...

Il n,est pas non plus sensé se sentir heureux lorsque Kyungsoo lui répète que non, pas supposé se sentir soulagé lorsqu'il voit ChanYeol et Kyungsoo, le jour suivant, sortir du club en ricanant. Quand Jongin boit cette scène de loin, il est évident que tous les deux ne sont qu'amis.

De ce souvenir, le bourgeon commence à s'épanouir et il réalise avec stupéfaction qu'il regarde Kyungsoo d'une façon légèrement différente maintenant. Il se demande combien de temps son Hyung prendra pour le remarquer, alors il prend une gorgée de thé glacé et attend.

Jongin n'a pas l'habitude d'être un trouble-fête, mais lorsqu'arrive cette fête particulière, le désespoir de Jongin est plutôt évident.

Le 14 février est dans seulement trois jours et Minah harcèle tout le monde pour terminer les décorations du club. Elle compte bien remporter le prix de la meilleure décoration de la St-Valentin cette année. Jongin et Kyungsoo restent après les cours pour terminer les lustres en formes de cœur qui seront suspendus au plafond. Le jeune homme en fabrique une trentaine pendant que Kyungsoo lutte de façon hilarante pour les agrafer à l'autre bout.

Tu ne le fais pas de la bonne façon Kyungsoo

Jongin pointe le rembourrage blanc qui sort du papier rouge. Il prend une pièce de papier sur le tas et lui montre comment faire une énième fois. Il prend l'agrafeuse et appuie sur le levier, souriant devant le parfait cœur en papier qu'il vient de créer.

Tu vois Hyung? C'est facile.

Raaah, c'est pourquoi j'ai prit ingénierie. _Kyungsoo souffle adorablement et Jongin rigole. _Je n'ai pas une once de créativité en moi. Mais qui a bien pu inventer ces trucs?

Probablement quelques gamins qui s'ennuyaient et désespéraient de recevoir un peu d'amour tous les 14 février. _Il ricane encore devant la bouille de Kyungsoo. _Cette fête n'a aucune logique mais ton incapacité à faire ces pauvres petits cœurs en papier est encore plus incroyable. Comment as tu pu passer les épreuves de dessin technique?

Je n'avais pas besoin de ce cours. Je suis ici pour l'industrie pétrolière.

Tu rêves en grand, hein? _Ils rient tous les deux de cette réplique. _Alors qu'as tu pu bien faire de ton enfance? C'est à peu près la même chose que fabriquer des bateaux en papier Hyung, et ce n'est pas exactement de la physique quantique.

Je regardais les autres. Et j'étudiais. J'étudiais tout le temps.

Kyungsoo lui renvoie un sourire ironique, exposant ses dents blanches sous ses lèvres en forme de cœur. Jongin ne peut s'empêcher de les fixer pendant un instant.

Je voulais toujours de bonnes notes parce qu'honnêtement, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je suis bon.

Pour Jongin, ça sonne comme s'il s'était répété ces mots toute sa vie, alors que son ami grimace disgracieusement devant le tas de papiers déchirés. Il renifle, il sait que c'est loin de la vérité et que son meilleur ami est simplement trop modeste et noble pour son propre bien. Mais il ne sent pas le besoin d'élaborer, se bornant à dire :

Tu as besoin de te détendre un peu, _avant de retourner à son travail._

Kyungsoo tâtonne avec son propre cœur en papier, ses gémissements tournant en un mantra pendant une heure. Jongin adore le taquiner dès qu'il le peut.

Il est presque 17:30 à la montre de Jongin.

Il se tourne vers Kyungsoo et lui donne son cœur.

Prends-le Hyung. Minah noona va s'énerver si elle croit que tu n'en as fabriqué aucun.

Kyungsoo reste bouche bée devant le gros objet dans la main de Jongin avant de rediriger son regard sur le visage de son ami. Il secoue la tête en un refus courtois

Non merci, ça ira.

Il s'efforce alors de pousser l'agrafe dans la pile de feutre rouge et de papier crêpe. Lorsque ses efforts ne sont pas couronnés de succès, il roule des yeux et frappe la table du plat de la main en signe de frustration.

Je crois que je vais juste faire les banderoles, _dit-il en râlant. _ Passe moi le scotch s'il te plaît. Je crois qu'on manque de câbles.

Jongin hoche la tête et lui tend le rouleau. Il remarque Kyungsoo plaçant inconsciemment l'agrafeuse par-dessus un des cœurs que Jongin a fait pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole.

Jongin ne sait pas ce quil fait. Il sait qu'il est sobre maintenant après deux nuits de sommeil intensives, mais la gueule de bois de cette nuit-là est intense et persistante, peut importe la quantité de soupe qu'il se force à ingurgiter, et sa tête le dissuade de se bouger plus loin que son ordinateur.

Ses doigts tapent sur le clavier, comme animés de leur propre vie. Il ne peut vraiment pas dire pourquoi cette fois, pourquoi il tape toutes les choses qu'il voudrait dire tout haut, les désirs pour quelque chose d'intangibles, les mots se déversant dans un filet continu.

Le mail est plus long maintenant et le curseur de la souris clique presque sur _Envoyer plus tard;a une heure précise._ Jusqu'à ce que Jongin décide d'ajouter quelque chose à la fin. Un _post scriptum_. Une seule phrase.

Il tape la date. 12 janvier, 2021. Envoyé.

Il devait vraiment arrêter de boire lors des soirées.

Il lui donne des aspirines et un verre d'eau.

Il est 9:30 quand Jongin se prend un violent mal de tête après leur petite pause au salon étudiant. Kyungsoo traverse tout le bâtiment pour aller demander à l'infirmière du campus quelque chose pour soulager la migraine. Jongin se sent embarrassé par les attentions que son ami lui porte mais il va sans dire qu'il adore lorsque Kyungsoo prend soin de lui.

Ils manquent tous les deux leur deuxième, troisième et quatrième cours alors qu'ils soignent tous les deux ce mal de tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'estompe graduellement.

Quand Jongin sent qu'il ne vomira pas sur la moquette dès qu'il ouvrira la bouche, il demande :

Est-ce que ça va?

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Tu viens tout juste de manquer deux lecture et un labo à cause de moi, _grogne-t-il._

Kyungsoo s'était monté une petite réputation durant cette année pour ne jamais manquer une classe. Les professeurs ne s'embêtaient presque jamais à vérifier s'il était présent, sachant qu'il sera sans faute à la fin du semestre.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Jongin appuie sa tête sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

Je ne vais pas bien si tu vas mal, _confesse Kyungsoo, plaçant sa tasse entre eux. _Alors ne parles lus, je me sentirai mieux sachant que tu ne rendras pas ton petit déjeuner sur mon pantalons.

Jongin répond par un rire rauque et un grognement.

Ils passent les heures suivantes en silence.

Est ce que ça t'arrive parfois de vouloir être incapable de penser?

Il y a parfois des moments où Kyungsoo est de mauvaise humeur, comme aujourd'hui, et où il finit par sortir des trucs comme ça à Jongin qui n'a aucune idée d'où ces mots viennent et comment il devrait y répondre. Il s'appuie sur la rampe de l'escalier menant au département de robotique.

Pourquoi? Est-ce que tu voudrais arrêter de penser?

Pas vraiment. Juste... C'est rien.

Quoi?

Kyungsoo rigole doucement.

C'est rien. Je voudrais juste que mon esprit s'arrête un peu... J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop pensé ces derniers temps.

Au moins, ça, Jongin peut le comprendre, et ils restent là, à fixer le bout du couloir... C'est vide, stérile...

Jongin voit à travers le minuscule espace que permet le bas de la fenêtre, Kyungsoo assis seul sur les marches menant à l'auditorium. Le club tenait une autre soirée avant que le semestre d,automne finisse, et les organisateurs avaient réussis à faire entrer en douce plusieurs boissons alcoolisées. Les lumières au tungstène sont éteintes mais la pleine lune fournit assez de lumière pour le voir clairement. Jongin s'approche lentement avec deux bières en main, prenant quelques gorgée de la sienne. Assez pour que sa langue se délie pour qu'il dise ce qu'il voulait dire, mais pas assez, pour rester sobre et parler de façon cohérente.

Prenant soin de ne pas lui faire peur, il manifeste sa présence en traînant la semelle de ses chaussures sur le sol, mais Kyungsoo semble trop perdu dans ses pensées pour remarquer Jongin, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'installe à ses cotés, lui tendant une bouteille de bière.

Non merci, _refuse poliment Kyungsoo. _Je ne bois pas.

Jongin met la bière intacte sur le coté et rassemble son courage...

Je t'aime, _dit Jongin dans un souffle. _Je t'aime vraiment. Beaucoup.

Ils ne disent rien pendant quelques minutes, restant là à regarder les nuages de vapeur sortant de leurs bouches, évitant le regard de l'autre, analysant, attendant, espérant...

On peut pas Jongin. Je suis désolé...

Il s'attendait à ceci, s'attendait à ce rejet... Est ce que Kyungsoo lui avait jamais dit oui? Mais le poignard glacé qui s'enfonce dans son cœur à ce moment, la pointe de douleur se transforme en un trou béant. Jongin saigne.

Pourquoi?

Il va regretter de demander, mais il sait qu'il va le regretter encore plus s,Il accepte simplement cette réponse. Alors que les mains de Kyungsoo se mettent à trembler, il les prend dans les siennes et les réchauffe.

Kyungsoo secoue vivement la tête.

Ce n'est pas... On n'est pas... On peut pas Jongin. On va pas y arriver, même si on essaie. Nous somme ce que l'on est, et rien ne peut changer ça, je suis désolé.

Jongin attend une réponse plus élaborée, une meilleure ruse, mais les seuls mots qui s'enregistrent dans son esprit sont une série de _Non_ et de _On peut pas_ et Jongin en vient à détester le mot _Non_, en vient à détester les mots _Je suis désolé_. Il lâche ses mains. L'alcool est brûlante dans ses veines et il perd le contrôle.

Quoi? C'est parce qu'on est deux mecs? Bon dieu, Hyung. Est ce que tu crois réellement que j'en ai quelque chose à faire?

Et bien moi, si! _Kyungsoo le regarde, ses yeux devenant rouges. _Tu dis ça maintenant mais après quelques mois, quelques années avec moi, tu te lasseras de tout ça! Tu ne feras jamais ta vie avec moi Jongin. Dans les soirées comme celle-ci, les réunions de lycées, celles de l'université, tu regarderas en arrière et tu penseras à nous comme à une erreur. Et même si on essayait, la seule chose que tu auras c'est mois, et ça. Ça ne sera jamais assez.

Jongin veut le prendre par les épaules et le secouer, et faire partir les larmes qui noient les yeux de Kyungsoo parce que...Comment ose-t-il dire ça !? Comment peut-il dire de lui-même qu'il n'est rien alors qu'il est tout ce que Jongin a toujours voulu? Comment peut-il croire qu'il ne sera jamais heureux de l'avoir à ses cotés? Qui croit-il être?

Je te veux Kyungsoo. Je me fous des autres. Tout ce que je veux c'est toi!

Kyungsoo secoue la tête tristement.

Non... Tu dis ça comme ça, tout simplement.

Pourquoi c'est toujours non? _Jongin grince des dents furieusement. _Pourquoi chaque fois que je te demande quelque chose tu dis toujours non? Jamais? Tu ne me laisseras même pas une chance? C'est les seuls mots que tu sais prononcer? Les seuls que je mérite? Tu me rejettes directement, sans me laisser une chance bordel! Je t'aime Hyung, je t'ai toujours aimé. Pour une fois dans ta vie, ça te tuerait de me dire oui?

Les larmes de Kyungsoo tombent et il laisse entendre de gros sanglots.

Je t'aime aussi... Mais ça ne veut pas dire que nous devrions.

Quoi? _Jongin respire, la gorge serrée. _Qu'est ce que tu dis?

Je t'ai toujours aimé Jongin, mais comment ça pourrait marcher? C'est la réalité, nous ne sommes pas fait l'un pour l'autre, _explique Kyungsoo, désespéré. _J'ai fait de mon mieux pour me convaincre que je ne te voulais pas. J'ai même tenter de te mettre avec des filles qui t'aimaient. J'ai détesté ça, mais je l'ai quand même fait. Mais t'as été si gentil avec moi, si patient pendant que je tentais de démêler mes sentiments pour toi que j'ai juste... J'ai craqué Jongin... Tu m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi.

Jongin sent un cri de frustration se former dans sa gorge, ne demandant qu'à être relâché. Pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça? Quand il croit que Kyungsoo dit enfin oui, il faut que ça soit accompagné d'un rejet? D'un refus? Comment aimer quelqu'un peut-il être si difficile?

Je sais que je suis égoïste. Je prends mes décision sans même considérer tes sentiments. Mais penses-y, _dit-il._ Ça importe peu car je sais que ça ne fonctionnera jamais. Nous n'y arriverons jamais.

Jongin s'arrache au regarde de Kyungsoo. Le mot jamais lui brûle les yeux comme de la fumée et ça fait mal.

T'es si méchant, Hyung. T'es un beau salaud. TU me dis que tu m'aimes, mais juste après tu me dis que c'est mal? _Jongin explose d'un rire sans joie, enragé. _J'ai l'air d'une limace? Je suis si dégouttant à tes yeux? Au point que je ne puisse pas être avec quelqu'un que j'aime? Tout ce temps j'ai essayé de me rapproché de toi pendant que toi, tu faisait tout pouf mettre de la distance entre nous? C'est ça ta version de la réalité? Et ce qu'il y a de pire dans tout ça c'est que tu me garde près de toi comme un putain de jouet. C'est pas juste Hyung! Qu'est ce qui va pas chez toi? _Qu'est ce qui cloche chez moi? Jongin crie dans sa tête. Qu'est ce qui cloche avec nous?_

Pourquoi la seule personne qu'il aime peut seulement lui faire entendre es choses qu'il déteste le plus?

Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir alors? Pourquoi tu peux pas me quitter, POURQUOI?

Non, _Kyungsoo pleure, s'étouffant, sa voix se brisant sous le regard livide de Jongin. _Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour ça... Mais je suis désolé Jongin, je peux juste pas...

Un autre non. Un autre mais. Un autre désolé. Jongin se sent malade, malade jusqu'au plus profond de lui de ce flot constant de _non, je ne peux pas, nous ne devons pas. _Il se noie dans une mer de larmes salées qui coulent de ses yeux sans sa permission. Et quand il refait surface pour reprendre son souffle, il voit le sourire désolé de Kyungsoo, celui qu'il a apprit à tant détester. Alors le barrage de mot qu'il ne veut pas entendre attaque ses tympans

_Nous ne pouvons pas... Mais... Je ne suis pas... Jamais... Ça ne marchera pas... Nous ne sommes rien... Je suis désolé... Je ne peux pas... Non..._

_Non..._

_Non... Non... Non... Non... Non..._

_NON!_

Jongin éclate la bouteille qu'il a en main, la lançant contre le sol de toutes ses forces, les éclats ricochant avec une telle puissance qu'un morceau de verre vient lui blesser la joue. Il est en colère contre Kyungsoo, contre lui même pour le faire pleurer et en colère contre le son des rires qui proviennent de l'auditorium, furieux contre son propre cœur brisé alors qu'il laisse le sang couler dans la poussiè si furieux, que ses mains tremblent de façon incontrôlée... Mais il aime tellement Kyungsoo qu'il ne veut pas lui faire plus de mal.

Alors il s'enfuit.

Il court vers la sortie du campus, avec l'intention de rentrer directement à la maison, alors il ferme son esprit et laisse ses pieds le mener là où il veut, ne ralentissant pas et se foutant qu'une voiture ou un camion lui roule dessus, parce que rien ne changera le fait que même sur son lit de mort, Kyungsoo lui dira toujours non.

Il court aussi vite qu'il peut, espérant que le fort bruit du vent effacerait le son du rejet de Kyungsoo à ses oreilles. Il ignore le signal d'arrêt à l'intersection et ignore le bruit des voitures lui klaxonnant après, alors qu'il court comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quand il arrive à la maison, il brise presque la porte en deux lorsqu'il pousse dedans pour l'ouvrir, courant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il titube jusqu'à son lit. Cherchant son souffle, espérant qu'un peu d'air entre dans ses poumons, sa colère se dissipe lentement, laissant la place à la tristesse. Ses jambes et ses pieds son engourdis et il n'entend plus rien, mais sa poitrine lui fait mal à nouveau à force de ressentir trop de choses en même temps. Les larmes se mettent à couler sans bruit sur ses joues blessées.

Il pleure jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de sommeil.

Alors que le vendredi semble si loin, lundi arrive trop vite, et les deux amis se retrouvent à nouveau à partager des sourires avant les classes, à laisser leurs doigts se frôler légèrement alors qu'ils marchent dans les couloirs vers leur prochaine destination... De retour à la routine dans laquelle ils se sont enterrés eux-même.

C'est presque naturellement qu'ils parlent de leur week-end, sans rien manquer... Leurs répliques presque synchronisées dans un rythme parfait, infaillible.

C'est ce à quoi ils sont bons, pense Jongin. Prétendre que rien ne s'est jamais passé, prétendre que l'un n'a jamais blessé l'autre, prétendre que ces affreuses confessions sous la lueur de la pleine lune n'ont pas ébranlées leur amitié de la pire des façons, prétendre qu'ils ne sont pas coincés au milieu de tout ca.

Et pour eux, cette nuit n'est jamais arrivée... La seule chose qui le leur rappelle est le bandage sur la joue de Jongin

Jongin ne recule pas chaque fois que Kyungsoo sourit à ce qu'il dit, ne voulant pas lui laisse la haute main.

Il ne veut pas que Kyungsoo le voit avoir du mal à combattre le désir de l'attraper par le cou et de l'embrasser, et plus important encore, il ne veut pas le perdre. Alors à la fin, Jongin a encore mit son cœur à nu, prêt à prendre une nouvelle raclée.

Il s'est menti à lui même, quand il a dit qu'il n'était pas assez masochiste. Il sait que peut importe combien il essaie de le dépasser, il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer.

Il rigole à une blague que Kyungsoo a raconté mais qu'il n'a pas entendu...

Mais tôt ou tard, il devra apprendre comment se stopper lui même de le vouloir...

Les notes de Kyungsoo ont toujours été excellentes et Jongin sait que son Hyung a parcouru un long chemin pour en arriver là. Combiné avec sa persévérance, son étrange habileté à paraître plus sage que son âge et son sourire ridiculement séduisant, Jongin ne devrait as être surpris lorsqu'une bombe tombe sous la forme d'une lettre provenant de TU Berlin, avec une invitation de l'un des plus prestigieux instituts de recherches du monde.

Jongin est dans la chambre de Kyungsoo. Le plus vieux lui offre de l'aider à réviser pour l'examen de géoscience et quand son ami quitte la chambre pour aller chercher de quoi grignoter en bas, il la trouve, cachée sous une pile de post-it multicolores.

Le propriétaire de la lettre n,avait manifestement pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que se soit, si on en juge par la façon dont la lettre était planquée au fond du bureau. Jongin survole rapidement le contenu de la lettre et se focalise sur le _ Veuillez s'il vous plaît cocher Oui ou Non au bas du formulaire._

La case à coté du Non est cochée.

Jongin rigole... Et c'est le son le plus affreux qu'il n'ait jamais entendu sortir de sa bouche. C'est un mélange de frustration, de culpabilité et de pitié. Rien de mieux que les jurons qu'il se murmure d'irritation et de colère, ou la fausse assurance qu'il s'est efforcé de démontrer, ou les gloussements et ricanements pratiqués derrière les rideaux pâles.

Il rit jusqu'à ce que les côtes lui fassent mal.

Il entend des pas venant de l'extérieur de la chambre

Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle?

Kyungsoo s'arrête à la vue de l'enveloppe blanche dans la main de Jongin. Ses yeux s'assombrissent considérablement et dépose vivement le plateau sur le bureau et attrape la lettre.

Je déteste quand tu fouille dans mes affaires, _lui crache-t-il rageusement._

Il balance la lettre au fond du bureau. Jongin roule des yeux, sa vision se brouillant quelques secondes.

Et tu dis être un type bien? Comment as-tu pu ne pas me parler de cette offre hein? Combien de secrets me caches-tu encore?

Tu n,avais pas besoin de savoir.

Évidemment que non! _Grogne sarcastiquement Jongin. _Tu sais ce qui est marrant? T'as coché le _**Non**_ mais tu ne l'as jamais renvoyé. Espérais tu que quelqu'un le découvre et te dise d'y aller?

Je n'ai pas -

Je ne suis pas stupide Hyung, arrête de me mentir...

Kyungsoo regarde ailleurs, sa posture se courbe en celle que Jongin reconnaît, celle qui réapparaît dès que Kyungsoo sent qu'il n'y a aucune issue, dans une tentative désespéré de se protéger lui même. Jongin sent son regard s'adoucir.

J'ai déjà le degré. J'ai une licence. J'ai un travail, _dit Kyungsoo pour lui-même, les yeux rivés au sol._

Hyung..

Ma famille est ici, mes amis aussi...

La voix de Kyungsoo s'affaiblit. Devenant sombre et rêveuse, laissant Jongin remplir les vides de ce qu'il ne peut dire tout haut.

Hyung... _essaie encore Jongin_

Il réduit l'espace entre eux en deux pas. Quand Kyungsoo lève finalement les yeux, Jongin voit son visage, ses yeux désireux se refléter dans les orbes du plus vieux, et la douce attirance entre eux devient insupportablement et indéniablement puissante. Alors Jongin rassemble tout son self-control pour prendre Kyungsoo par les épaules.

Hyung, _soupire-t-il. _Tu ne veux pas superviser des milliers de travailleurs dans une usine privée. Tu veux quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui tourne autour de penser et trouver les réponses. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide dans mes révisons, mais tu insiste à chaque fois. Ça te manque, Hyung. Ça te manque absolument, terriblement...

Jongin ferme les yeux et pose son front contre celui de Kyungsoo. Quand il voit que ce dernier ne se recule pas, il continue :

J'ai été terriblement amoureux de toi ces trois dernières années, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis devenu aveugle.

Il sait qu'il a finalement réussi à calmer son hyung juste à écouter la respiration de Kyungsoo. Il n'ose pas prononcer un seul mot, simplement heureux avec ses main sur ses épaules et son front touchant le sien, leurs cœurs qui battaient rapidement commençant à ralentir.

Je ne suis plus certain de ce que je veux maintenant, _ admet finalement Kyungsoo, les yeux fermés._

Son souffle chaud et légèrement sucré caresse le visage de Jongin et il renforce sa prise sur les épaules de Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo?

Hmm?

Tu ne crois pas que tu as dit non trop souvent maintenant?

L'autre ne répond pas... Jongin marmonne :

Je crois qu'il n'y a personne dans ce mode qui peut supporter la férocité de tes refus, sauf moi. Ne les rejette pas. Ne rejettes pas toi-même cette opportunité. Tu le veux, Hyung. Tu veux ça.

Et sur ce, Jongin avance la tête, touchant délicatement les lèvres de Kyungsoo des siennes.

C'est chaste au début, comme une feuille se balançant légèrement au gré du vent. Jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse l'erreur d toucher délicatement du bout de sa langue, les douce lèvres de Kyungsoo. Le doux gémissements qui sortent de leurs bouches ne passe pas inaperçu. Il laisse glisser sa main dans le dos de son ami et il sent ses jambes se transformer en gelée lorsqu'il sent les doigts de Kyungsoo caresser doucement son cou, se rapprochant de son cuir chevelu hypersensible.

Jongin se recule alors, sachant qu'il a atteint sa limite.

Ils reprennent lentement leur souffle, l'électricité bourdonnant entre eux, en accord avec l'étroitesse de leurs pantalons. Jongin le regarde dans les yeux et dit :

Vas tu revenir?

Et rien.

Avec les autres, le silence signifie oui, mais Jongin le connaît trop bien pour savoir ce que veulent dire les silences de Kyungsoo.

Jongin embrasse son amour sur le front et quitte la chambre... Il ne regarde pas en arrière.

Le téléphone sonne et c'est les parents de Kyungsoo au bout du fil. Jongin est surpris qu'ils connaissent son numéro à la maison.

Ils lui demandent de venir avec eux à l'aéroport, et Jongin refuse aussitôt, prétextant qu'il doit étudier pour les examens finaux. Jongin sait que Kyungsoo sait que les examens sont dans une semaine, puisqu'il est déjà diplômé, et qu'il est maintenant occupé à remplir les exigences demandées avant son départ.

Il sait que Kyungsoo comprendra le message.

Ils se sont déjà dit adieu de toute façon. Pas besoin d'un autre au revoir larmoyant. Et de plus, Jongin suppose qu'il ne sera pas assez fort pour regarder partir Kyungsoo vers un quelconque pays d'Europe. C'est mieux pour eux croit-il, mieux pour eux deux...

L'alarme résonne sur la table de nuit. Une main sort de sous les draps blancs et écrase avec force le bouton snooze... Le son s'arrête...

Ça sonne à nouveau au bout de quatre heures. Les yeux de Jongin semblent plus coopératifs cette fois et ils s'ouvrent lentement. Contrairement à la première fois, il appuie doucement un doigt sur le bouton rouge et le son s'arrête définitivement. C'est jeudi, et il doit aller travailler.

Il soupire, se grattant les cheveux.

Les murs chromés sont sombres malgré le petit rayon de lumière qui filtre à travers les rideaux blancs. Jongin se lève pour les ouvrir et siffle face au mauvais temps, ses pupilles se dilatant sous l'effet de la lumière vive. La neige commence à fondre et il pleut.

Le voyant lumineux de son son téléphone clignote et accroche son regard. Il se dirige vers sa table de chevet et déverrouille son téléphone pour lire le message.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sous le choc, incrédule, puis en panique. L'écran de son téléphone indique 9:58 de même que l'horloge reposant sur sa table. Il plonge vers son placard et attrape la première paire de jeans propres ainsi qu'un t shirt, attachant sa ceinture, ne s'embêtant même pas à arranger sa chevelure matinale. Ce jeune homme de 27 ans mets son téléphone dans sa poche arrière, et cherche son porte feuille qui repose précairement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, laissant son lit dans un état de tempête avant de fermer la porte à clé derrière lui.

_Je ne suis pas certain si c'est toujours ton numéro, mais je voulais simplement te dire bonjour... Et te dire que tu est la personne la moins raffinée que j'ai eu le déplaisir de rencontrer. Je ne peux pas croire que tu me dises tout ça, le jour de mon anniversaire... Et me demander de t'épouser – PAR MAIL – Est ce que tu peux être encore plus bizarre? _

_Je voulais juste te dire que je t'attendrai, le jour de ton anniversaire, à l'aéroport d'Incheon. J'arriverai à 10:00 et je t'attendrai durant une heure. Si tu ne viens pas, je suppose que je l'aurai mérité pour t'avoir dit non tout ce temps. Mais vraiment Jongin... Ma réponse est oui... Ca a toujours été oui..._

_-Kyungsoo_

_THE END_


End file.
